


Mind

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: Awake/asleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: Awake/asleep

Does this unit 'sleep'?

248 programs object to the waste of processing power on the question. 389 programs calculate yes. 435 programs determine no. 111 require more inputs before being able to answer. The response is plurality.

To 'sleep' does one need to be conscious? And what truly constitutes consciousness?

248 programs object to the waste of processing power devoted to _that_ question.

This unit can power down, but the processes never truly stop.

A counterargument: The organic brain does not entirely shut down when it sleeps.

But there is only one program operating in the head of a person.


End file.
